


How it happened again

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gaara just wants Kankuro, Incest, Kankuro is trying so hard to be a good brother, M/M, Sex, and guilt, and repressed feelings, really it's mostly sex, the end of the good times is near
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Kankuro is really trying to avoid Gaara.Gaara doesn't really agree with it though.
Relationships: Gaara/Kankurou (Naruto)
Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	How it happened again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).

> Still for you Babe :)
> 
> So, it's been a while, huh? So much had happened, I just couldn't write anything. I felt so tired, the word just didn't come at all, but now, I can feel that it came back :) It makes me really happy to write again like this! My other stories "Time to heal" and "Between Realms" will be updated soon too :)
> 
> I hope you will still enjoy the adventure of our favorite incestuous couple :D
> 
> And really, just enjoy the fluff. It will not last long...

*'*

Kankuro was standing in front of the door for five minutes at least.

He didn't know if he wanted to go in or not. He had to. But wanting it was a different issue.

The war was over. They won. Naruto was alive. Temari was alive.

Gaara was alive.

Everything was fine. Perfect. Except the fact that he had sex with his own little brother the day before the war began.

Kankuro could remember how Gaara's kisses were like, his scent, how his hands scratched the ground when the redhead came in his hand or mouth. He could still remember how it was to have the Kazekage's fingers inside of him. How it burnt, but was intoxicating at the same time.

How Gaara was addictive.

But it as something he had to forget. It happened because he was sure he wasn't going to come home. That he was going to die for Gaara. He was so ready for it.

Instead, they won.

Not what he had expected at all.

The stares Gaara was sending him for the last two weeks made him sweat and blush of desire. He was doing his best to ignore it and to make Gaara believe he didn't see anything, but every night, in his bed, he was calling his name while touching himself, dreaming how Gaara would touch him, take him or how he would spread his legs just for Kankuro.

He noticed how Gaara always tried to touch his arm or shoulder whenever they were talking about work in Gaara's office. How the red head always tried to get closer as if he was ready to jump on him. Of course, Kankuro wanted it. But also didn't. They were brothers. They weren't supposed to do that. Even if he was the one at fault for the situation. He had been the one sneaking into his younger brother's tent to just kiss him and touch him and sleep with him. He was the worst big brother ever.

He couldn't remember since when he had been in love with Gaara. The red head always had been in his head. Even when his father had brainwashed him to make Gaara look like the monster he never had been. He was scared of him, but also strangely attracted by him. After their relationship improved, when Gaara became Kazekage, everything in his head went wrong. Maybe always being with his little brother didn't make things easier. Listening to his fears and questionings, seeing him change, smiling more, being confident... Kankuro's heart was just aching. This delicious pain of seeing the one he loved becoming a beautiful adult. So, when the war was inevitable, he had to do something. To have no regrets left.

But he was regretting it. He had dirtied the most beautiful person on Earth. He was a piece of shit. The worst piece of shit the world could...

"For how long do you want to stay in front of the door, Kankuro?" Gaara's voice raised near his ear and all Kankuro could do was to jump out of surprise.

"The f... Gaara?!"

"You seemed to be lost, in front of my office. I just wanted to help." Gaara said as he put one of his hands on Kankuro's waist as he opened the door of his office. "You can come inside." The tone in the red head's voice was a bit teasing.

Kankuro just watched his younger brother getting inside the room. He could feel the warmth Gaara had left on his waist and he swallowed hard. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to quit.

"So, what do you have for me?" Gaara asked, sitting at his desk.

"Some boring paperwork, as always." Kankuro replied, following Gaara with his eyes. The Kazekage's outfit really didn't do justice to his brother. But he knew what was under it. How perfect Gaara's skin felt under his fingers. How hot he was. "Fuck, I need to quit."

"I beg your pardon?" Gaara was up now and walking towards him. "What do you want to quit?" The red head asked him.

"Nothing. Here, you have to sign this. And this." Kankuro did his best to not look at his baby brother in the eyes and he wanted to cry when he felt Gaara getting closer to him.

Gaara was too close. If he wanted to, he just had to turn his head and lean a bit and their lips will be touching. After that, he will be able to just rip this freaking ugly Kazekage's robe and touch him all over just like he did that night.

Kankuro cleared his throat, feeling guilty a lot more. He had to stop fantasizing about Gaara. He really had to quit his job. He didn't know how he could handle the situation anymore.

"Okay, so, I have nothing for you anymore." Kankuro faked a smile and quickly headed towards the door.

"Kankuro, wait."

"Have a nice day, Gaara." Kankuro said and try to open the door.

But Gaara had been faster. The sand thing really wasn't fair at all. It was too easy to block a door and trap someone in his office. Really not fair at all. What could he do about it? Nothing!

"What's wrong, Kankuro? What do you want to quit?" Gaara asked and Kankuro just shivered when he felt Gaara's hand on his arm. "Why can't you even look at me?"

"Gaara, please, don't make it any harder than it already is." Kankuro sighed, clenching his fists. Had Gaara any idea of how hard it was for him to be in this situation?

"Do I disgust you that much?" Gaara's voice was cold.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kankuro asked angrily as he turned to face his brother.

"You can't face me. Every time I touch you, you just tremble or pushing me away. After that night in the tent..." Gaara's voice died a bit, "You wouldn't even talk to me. Do you find me disgusting because I..." The Kazekage couldn't end his sentence, a tear falling on his cheek.

Kankuro was speechless. He never imagined a second that Gaara could think of himself like this. And seeing him crying broke his heart.

He took Gaara's face in his hands and wiped the tears that kept running on the redhead's face.

"I never thought you were disgusting... Fuck, Gaara, I found you so fucking beautiful." Kankuro caressed Gaara's lips with his finger. "I could never think anything like this about you... Gaara..."

Kankuro was desperate. A part of him wanted to cross the line and kiss Gaara eagerly, but the coward part of him told him to get away from here, from Suna, from Gaara's life.

"Kankuro..." Gaara whispered and the way he looked at him made Kankuro weak.

One of his hands slid on Gaara's neck and he firmly pressed their mouths together.

Kankuro couldn't help but moan. It felt so good, so right and so wrong at the same time. It tasted a bit salty because of Gaara's tears. When he opened his mouth, Gaara immediately invaded his mouth and Kankuro moaned again.

Gaara's hand was now under his shirt. The red head's fingers were scratching his skin. The touch was not gentle. It was clumsy, harsh, needy.

"Gaara... F-fuck... Gaara, please, stop..."

The hands and mouth stopped moving and Kankuro's eyes met Gaara's.

There were no tears in his green eyes anymore and they were burning with desire. The Kazekage was trembling and his cheeks were flushed. Everything was telling Kankuro that he wanted to eat him, please him.

"Don't you want me?" Gaara asked sadly.

"Of course I want you. Fuck, Gaara, do you even know how much I wanted this? How guilty I felt because I wanted it so fucking much?"

"I want you too. No need to feel guilty about it." Gaara kissed Kankuro's hand.

"I'm your brother." Kankuro said with desperation.

"Thank you for the information. I didn't know."

"It's not the time to humour me. Gaara we – ".

"Don't." Gaara interrupted him. "Just don't."

"But..."

"No. Don't." And Gaara captured his lips once again.

Kankuro let his brother ravage his mouth once again. Did he really have the right to enjoy it? To accept it? What would people think if they ever get caught? What would Temari feel if one day, she saw them kissing or hugging? What would the Clan do? They will be banished for sure. And it was the softer solution.

"Stop thinking." Gaara whispered in his ear and it tickled him.

Kankuro sighed. "Gaara, just..."

"I said, don't."

"Listen to me. I want you. But not here. Even if I have to confess I thought more than once to do more than you could imagine in here, I want to do it right. The office will be for another time. Believe me", Kankuro said when he saw the doubt in Gaara's eyes, "I will do unspeakable things to you in here when the time has come."

Gaara gave him a smile and Kankuro kissed him again.

"Do you want to come to my home tonight?" The Kazekage asked.

"I would love to."

*'*

For the second time of the day, Kankuro was once again in front of a door, he wasn't sure if he could go in or not.

There was nobody in the streets, but people will definitely give him some look if they saw the Kazekage's brother just staring at his brother's door.

All the confidence he had during the day was leaving him bit by bit. It had started when he came back home after work, in the shower, preparing himself. When he had pushed a second finger in his ass, the guilt came back to poison his mind with guilt. Not something he wanted to feel when he had two fingers in his ass.

He sighed and took his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Just knock and let Gaara fuck him on the porch or run away and never come back because Gaara would never forgive him.

The door suddenly opened and Kankuro could see that Gaara was mad. His face was still emotionless, but Kankuro knew. He always knew.

"Were you planning on going away?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Gaara don't... Yes. And no. I don't know. Gaara, I –"

"Not here" Gaara cut him short. "You wouldn't take the risk of someone hearing us, right?" The Kazekage said and he disappeared into his own house.

Kankuro sighed. Damn, they weren't even together yet and they were already fighting.

"Gaara, listen to me, I –" Kankuro started, but he was interrupted by hungry lips on his own.

He gasped and quivered when Gaara's hands slid under his shirt to let his fingers discover Kankuro's skin once again.

"All I want to hear is you, moaning." The Kazekage said, putting away Kankuro's shirt.

And Kankuro snapped. He forgot about his guilt, about the fact that Gaara was his brother and how it could ruin their life. He pushed Gaara on his sofa, yanked his pants and underwear, opened Gaara's fly, freed the red head erection and sit on his lap. He rubbed his ass against Gaara's cock. He had to feel him inside of him.

"Kankuro, wait... I..."

Kankuro smiled. He loved how he was able to make the always so composed Kazekage so breathless and full of desire.

"I want to feel you inside me." Kankuro moaned and he pressed his ass a little more against Gaara.

He could feel how the tip was already wet and how it was pulsing. He was about to ask where he could get some lube when he saw Gaara's state.

The redhead was trembling, his fists clenching and fear could be seen inside his eyes. Kankuro stopped his movement and leaned to kiss Gaara softly.

"I'm sorry... You made me lose control, I – I want you so much, but I don't want you to be afraid of what is happening." Kankuro whispered against Gaara's lips.

"I – I don't want to do it here. Can we go to the bedroom?" Gaara's voice was almost begging.

Kankuro got off Gaara's lap and took his hand.

They kissed and stroked each other softly as they headed for the bedroom. Once inside, Kankuro let Gaara remove their clothes, a bit clumsily and then, they laid down, kissing each other sweetly.

All the burning passion had disappeared. Now, it was slow and sensual, like the first and only night they had shared.

Kankuro invited Gaara between his legs and they moaned together when their cocks brushed. Gaara waved his hips and Kankuro just spread his legs more, enjoying every sensation.

"Gaara..." He moaned loudly. "I need more..."

Kankuro heard a drawer being open and Gaara searching for something in there. "I thought that... You were going to use it on me..." The redhead confessed.

"Later. I want the both of us to enjoy it tonight." Kankuro smiled, opening the lube to coat Gaara's fingers.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Gaara asked.

"At first, yes. It really takes time to adjust to it."

"And you already are?" Gaara didn't seem very happy about it. Jealousy was so cute on his brother's face.

"I... I prep myself earlier and... I really like, you know... Playing with myself... Gaara, question me later, I don't really want to talk about my masturbation routine right now."

The brunet heard a light chuckle and he knew he had fallen in love all over again. Gaara was smiling more and more, but hearing him laugh... It was the cutest sound he ever heard.

"Now, please..." Kankuro begged, spreading his legs again. "I want your fingers there."

He chuckled a bit when he saw Gaara blushing, but soon, all he was able to make was whines. The way Gaara was moving his finger in and out of him was divine. He was still a bit hesitant, but Kankuro could tell the redhead didn't forget what happened the night before the war.

He had to bite his hand when Gaara hit his prostate. The redhead slowly put another finger in and was now just toying with the bundle of nerve over and over again.

"Gaara... I want more..." Kankuro groaned and he took the lube again and put some on Gaara's very hard cock before putting it toward his hole. "Condoms?" He saw Gaara nodding and searching in the drawer again.

Kankuro put it on Gaara's cock and placed it against his entrance. "Please, come inside..."

He could feel Gaara tremble at the word and painfully slowly, the redhead pushed inside him. Kankuro bit his lips. He had forgotten how much it could hurt. But it was also the best feeling in the world.

"Good... Gaara..." Kankuro ducked his nails into Gaara's arm. "Now, pull out, yes... Hmmm slowly like that, fuck... Now come back and push a bit further... Yes, like this... Fuck, yes..."

Gaara was really a good listener. He knew the redhead never done it before and even though he could still feel the clumsiness, he could tell how Gaara was concerned not just about his own pleasure. Kankuro could tell that the redhead wanted to make him feel good too.

"How is it?" Kankuro sucked Gaara's ear.

"It feels good..." Gaara sighed in contentment, still slowly making love to Kankuro. "I think I'm..."

"You can come..." Kankuro whispered and he could feel Gaara's cock throbbing, hear him moan as he came hard because of his words.

"Sorry, I'm the only one that... I want you to come too." Gaara was panting and looking at Kankuro as if he was going to eat him up.

Kankuro smiled teasingly. "So make me come."

Fingers came back inside him and he had to gather all his strength not to scream his pleasure. His prostate was abused over and over again. He could feel the fire exploding in his stomach. He was so close to coming.

Gaara captured his lips, kissing him with passion and Kankuro lost it. He arched his back as he came, all the sound eaten by Gaara's mouth.

He was panting hard, Gaara in his arms, stroking his hair gently. He felt so happy and his mind was so light right now. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Gaara's hand that were all over his body again, awaking desire in them again.

Kankuro pushed Gaara on his back. He was now between the redhead legs and he smiled widely. He took the lube and put some on his fingers.

"Do you want me to use this on you? After all, you bought it for that in the first place, right?" Kankuro asked with a seductive smile.

"Well... I guess. We weren't able to do it last time and I know you want to do that to me too."

"I do. But only if you want me to."

"I want to. I... Tried a bit on my own and... It was weird at first, but... I really liked –"

Kankuro didn't let Gaara finish his sentence by kissing him hungrily. He wanted the redhead not being able to talk at all. Or able to walk after what he was going to do to him. He was going to mess him up.

He coated his fingers with some lube before gently toying with Gaara's entrance. The cry of pleasure he heard after pushing his finger in made him even hungrier.

*'*

Kankuro didn't for how long they had made love to each other, but he was unable to move anymore. He could barely breath correctly. Gaara took him two more times before they finally collapsed. His body was hurting everywhere and he loved it.

"I want you to take me next time." Gaara suddenly said, looking at him intensely.

"You sure? Two fingers were almost too much for you."

"We just have to do it more often then." Gaara said as casually as he could.

"Like... Everyday?" Kankuro smiled, kissing Gaara's forehead.

"I would love that." Gaara said and he kissed him gently. "I can't wait."

They were in their bubble when loud knocks on the door smashed it abruptly. "Gaara? Are you here?"

Temari's voice made Kankuro jumped out of the bed. Why was she here? What if she just entered and. Saw them and...

"Gaara, where are you? Your door is open so I know you're here." Temari yelled and her footstep was closer to the stairs now.

"I'm coming Temari." Gaara finally said.

He was already dressed and after a last kiss on Kankuro's lips, he went downstairs to see what his sister could want at a time like this.

Once he was alone, the brunet took his clothes and took them with him in the bathroom. Why was she here? Why now, for fuck's sake? He put on his underwear and shirt and he stopped breathing.

His pants were downstairs. In the living room. Where Gaara and Temari were more than likely be. She will understand everything if she saw them.

Fuck.

Fuck.

FUCK.

His breath became messy. He wasn't prepared for it. He will never be. He had betrayed everyone they knew and karma just throw it on his face.

"Kankuro?" Gaara called. "It's okay, she's gone. You can come out."

Kankuro got out of the bathroom, his heart pounding in his chest. "Did she...?" He tried to ask, but his voice died.

"No." Gaara simply said, as if it was nothing. "Here, your pants."

Kankuro finished dressing up and just sit on the bed for awhile. Gaara just looked at him before coming next to him and hugged him. "Everything is fine."

Kankuro's thoughts were a mess right now. "What if she..."

"She didn't." Gaara reassured him, stroking his hair.

"But..."

"Kankuro, I love you."

His heart skipped a bit. Somehow he knew. But hearing it was so different. It was almost surreal. Gaara's hand was now stroking his cheek gently and he leaned into the touch. "I love you too..." How could he feel so happy right now, when he was almost doing a panic attack three seconds ago?

"So stop over thinking. It doesn't suit you." Gaara smiled.

"You have no respect for your older brother." Kankuro said sulkily.

"I have plenty. But I don't want you to worry. It will be fine. It will work out. You can come live here if you want." Gaara dropped it as it was nothing while Kankuro's heart nearly exploded once again.

He dreamt of it so many times. He will be the one getting up early, making breakfast, waking up the red head with kisses. Sometimes they will make love in the morning and not get up at all.

Kankuro smiled. It was a beautiful dream that will likely never happen. "Very tempting, but we can't."

"Kankuro..."

"Listen to me for once. We can't. It will be too sudden. Too weird. I'm not saying it will never happen," Kankuro wanted to believe in his words, but for him in was just a Utopian dream, "just, not now."

Gaara gave him a smile and Kankuro melted once again. He will do everything to see his little brother smile like this forever.

"Can you stay tonight, at least?" Gaara asked, pushing Kankuro on the bed.

Damn, he never thought the redhead could be this insatiable.

"I think I can do that." And he kissed Gaara hard on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked your gift, Babe <3
> 
> I hope you appreciate this part! I had some fun writing it!
> 
> Next part will be here soon :) 
> 
> Kiss to you all!


End file.
